Stargate Drabbles
by Spellman
Summary: A collection of Stargate related drabbles. New one up! Who will Sam pick? Jack? Pete? Or... something totally different and unpredictable?
1. What Have I Done?

What have I done?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own anything except my imagination and the computer that I typed all this on.  
  
Author's Note: Sam's POV right after the first episode with the human replicators, when she left 5th behind. I don't know how accurate I am, so I tried to keep it simple, since it's been awhile since I saw that episode. I'm proud though, this is my first drabble and it's exactly 100 words and only took me a few minutes. I just did this to get my writing back together, I procrastinate too much, lol. So yay!   
  
................................  
  
What have I done? I promised 5th that we'd take him with us. I told him that he could come,that because he was more human than his counterparts, that he could fit in, and not be the evil replicators that we have learned to know and fight against. But then we left him behind on that time-warped planet. I know it was for the safety of our team. But I promised! And now I have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen.... Why did we leave him? We could have saved him! What have I done?


	2. Coffee Addictions

Coffee Addictions  
  
AN: Just a fun drabble about Daniel's coffee addiction, and how far he'll go for coffee.  
  
................................  
  
SG-1 had just been cleared from the infirmary after a long mission. While the rest of the team went towards the locker rooms, Daniel rushed to the commissary and poured himself some coffee. Unfortunately, Janet was at his heels.  
  
No, Daniel, you need sleep, NOT coffee.  
  
Just one cup!  
  
  
  
  
  
No, I'm ordering you to go get some rest.  
  
Daniel sighed, handed over the coffee, and trudged off to his office. Once inside, he pulled out a coffee maker and a packet of coffee mix.  
  
Too bad the commissary has better coffee. Guess this will have to do.


	3. Fishing

Fishing  
  
AN: I decided that I needed a Jack drabble, since it was slightly ironic that I don't have one. So Caitlin suggested fishing and I expanded on it, almost to the point where it has nothing to do with fishing, lol.  
  
................................  
  
Jack walked to his truck slightly annoyed. Again, no one wanted to go fishing with him. Actually, the only person he found and asked this time was Sam, but again she said no thanks and said she needed to work on another doohicky.  
  
For crying out loud, is she ever NOT going to work during downtime? I bet Teal'c told her their aren't any fish in that lake. They're just hard to find! You have to be patient, that's fishing. Oh great, now I'm talking to myself.   
  
Jack sighed and started the car. I'll convince her... one of these days.


	4. Spunky the Dog

Spunky the Dog  
  
AN: Hahaha, ok, I got a crazy idea about Daniel challenging Jack to write a drabble after Jack made fun of them and how they're so easy to do. So this is a double drabble, because Jack has his own drabble in a drabble. XD And I do think Jack would come up with a little kid story like that for a drabble, lol. Yes, I know I'm weird, but you should know that by now.   
  
................................  
  
Jack walked over to where Daniel sat. Hey Daniel, whatcha doing?  
  
Oh, hi Jack, just writing a drabble, since we have free time.  
  
A what?  
  
A drabble. It's a story that's exactly 100 words in length.  
  
You're wasting your time on _that_?  
  
It's not a waste. It's challenging.  
  
Oh please, any idiot can do that.  
  
Well then you write one.  
  
And with that, Jack grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing.  
  
_Spunky was an average dog, not too tall, not too short, and was very friendly. One day, Spunky ran over to the mailman, wagging his tail. The mailman smiled at the dog, and walked past Spunky without even patting him. Spunky was sad, so he decided next time he'd get the mailman's attention. So the next day Spunky showed off to the mailman, and the mailman smiled, but did nothing. Finally, the day after that, Spunky got his dog friend to chase the mailman, and when the mailman saw how good Spunky was, he patted him, and Spunky was happy.  
  
_Daniel snorted. That was as sad as that dog, Jack.  
  
So? It was 100 words wasn't it? It's a drabble.  
  
Daniel sighed and shook his head.


	5. Worth A Thousand Words

Worth a Thousand Words  
  
AN: Hehehe, this just popped into my head. Another double drabble, cause one just couldn't convey the same meaning. Originally it was supposed to be Daniel, but I figured in this case it would be much more funny if it was Sam. So here ya go.  
  
................................  
  
Ah HA! I knew it! Click. FLASH!  
  
Sir, NO!  
  
Jack left Sam's lab laughing like a hyena while she scrambled to catch up with him.  
  
Sir, that's not funny!  
  
Yes it is, Carter. You have a reputation of working nonstop. Now I have proof to crush that reputation! He sniggered and held his arm out of reach from her.  
  
Well it's not MY fault you left it in my lab! And I tried to call you to give it back but you weren't in your office.  
  
Hey, it was your fault you turned it on in the first place, so see ya later Carter! And with that he stepped into the elevator and was gone.  
  
A few days later Sam rushed to the bulletin board to rip off a new picture that was posted on there, that many people were already looking at. The picture showed a very shocked looking Sam holding Jack's Gameboy in her hands. A piece of paper was attatched to it saying, Compliments Colonel O'Neill, just trying to reveal the truth.  
  
Sam left while various officers sniggered at her. While looking at the picture, she mumbled, Oh I am SO getting you back for this Colonel.


	6. Worth Two Thousand Words

Worth Two Thousand Words  
  
AN: Due to popular demand... ok, due to one good review, I have written a sequel to Worth a Thousand Words where Sam gets back at Jack using his own dirty scheme, but much better. XD And again, this has too much plot to fit into one hundred words, so you get another double drabble. Here ya go:  
  
................................  
  
Click. FLASH!  
  
Wha... CARTER!  
  
Sam left Jack's office practically sprinting towards the elevator. But, Jack was right behind her.  
  
Carter! That's not funny! And that's MY camera!  
  
You started it, Sir! I'm finishing it! she yelled back, skidding into the elevator. She pushed the close door button, and it closed right before Jack could get to it. He cursed and hit the up button, but she was gone.  
  
The next day there was not one picture to be seen on the bulletin board. No, there were about 500 of the damn pictures, and they were in various public places around the base. Oh, he had a certain Major to deal with.  
  
Jack marched up to General Hammond's office and knocked.  
  
Come in!  
  
Sir! Have you _seen_ what Major Carter has posted all over base?!  
  
Hammond picked up a picture and smirked. Jack was wearing reading glasses and actually doing paper work. He even had a very serious frown on his face. Yes I have Colonel.  
  
Well are you going to do something about it, Sir?  
  
I'll have Major Carter take them down.  
  
Thank you Sir. Jack started to leave when Hammond spoke up.  
  
Oh, and Jack, don't work too hard.


	7. I'm Not Kelnorreeming Now

I'm Not Kel-nor-reeming Now....

AN: Hey look, I finally have a new drabble! Heh, ok, this one isn't entirely that funny unless you have the back-story, so bare with me. I was spending the night at my friend's house and we were hyper since it was 3 AM or so. We decided to make an rpg but just talking. So we started doing a Stargate/Charmed cross-over. Well, one thing led to another, and somehow we got Teal'c and Paige together, and when they were caught by Jack and Daniel, Teal'c said, I'm not Kel-nor-reeming now...! And the funny part is that he said it in an increaingly high-pitched voice and in a rather evil way too. Hahaha, so keeping that in mind, here is the drabble of a person who needs sleep... and sanity....

................................

Daniel and Teal'c were over at Jack's house for a boys night as Jack called it. He had even rented Tomb Raider and got pizza and beer.

Soon after the movie started, Jack noticed that Teal'c seemed to have no interest at all in the movie.

Teal'c, are you Kel-nor-REEMING? Jack asked, a little pulsed that Teal'c could not just sit and watch Angelina Jolie.

Teal'c opened his eyes and looked at the TV. Lara Croft was in the shower at the moment. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, turned to Jack, and then back at the screen.

I'm not Kel-nor-reeming now....


	8. Jack, Pete, or Beer?

Jack, Pete, or Beer?

AN: I'm on an updating rampage! Lol, anyways, I decided to do another drabble, and this popped into my head. Basically all you need to know is that both Jack and Pete have cornered Sam outside her house and are making her pick who she wants. Oh and Daniel is there too, cause he was getting a movie with Jack when Jack decided to ask Sam once and for all. Yes, confusing, but it will all make sense soon. grins

...

Jack confronted Sam as she and Pete were getting out of the car. Sam, I need to know now, who is it gonna be? Me or him

Sam looked startled. She didn't know who she wanted more.

Sam, come on, I'm the one you're ENGAGED toJust choose Sam, so that we can know once and for all.

Sam gaped at both of them. Ahhhh, screw it. Hey Daniel! Wanna go get a beer ok. Seconds later, they were in the car and driving away.

Jack and Pete stood perplexed. Suddenly Pete spoke up.

Hey, that was _my_ car

...

AN: Hahahaha, that was the stupidest drabble I've done I think. XD Yes, Sam is going to give up and go out with Daniel, bahahahahahaha. And that's rather sad that Pete was more interested in his car. Hahahaha, ok, well I needed to do something dunb at the moment, so here you go, my crazy answer to all the Jack/Sam/Pete issues. evil grin


End file.
